Various heavy duty work machine have a plurality of implement controlling components for manipulating an implement of the work machine. An example of such a machine would be a wheel loader which has a plurality of levers for manipulating the earth moving bucket through a multiplicity of positions. A common problem in the manufacture of such massive machine is to easily control a plurality of bucket movements by as few operator actions as possible. Placement and position of control levers, one relative to others, also becomes a problem since it is most common during various bucket maneuvers to simultaneously or generally simultaneously operate several controlling levers. Overall efficiency of vehicle operations often depends on the operator's skill in adjusting and manipulating the correct levers in the correct sequence at the optimum times.
In one operation of wheel loaders, for example, it is desirable to lock a plurality of controlling components at a preselected position for a desirable time during manipulation of other controlling components. For example, locking of the lift and tilt kickout controlling components. To increase efficiency of operation, it is desirable for the operator to initiate locking or releasing of these components in response to as few operator movements as possible.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.